


There's Always Be a Foolish Mage to Love a Nasty Wizard

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, High Fantasy, Magicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: In the very distant Numazu Kingdom, one of most dreaded creatures was the Fallen Angel, also known as Yohane. Watanabe You, who should hunt the demon, actually meets her and promise eternal loyalty. A legendary artifact known as Raburaibu Crystal will put the unexpected partners in a journey with no return.





	There's Always Be a Foolish Mage to Love a Nasty Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the attempt of the english translation of "Sempre há um mago idiota para amar um feiticeiro mau-caráter". It's my first time translating my own work to other language, then be careful about the mistakes. I want to improve my english writing, then if you have any gramatical or linguistic advice, please say it at the comments. The original version, in brazilian portuguese was complete here in AO3.

Prologue

A huge storm fell on the infertile fields of the North Province. Even the animals, used to the hardness of live in that region trembled in the face of the bursts of light. That wasn't a storm like the many others had fallen over that land forgotten by men and mages.

It was a battle. Powerful magic shooted by over-human creatures at war. It wasn't possible to see their silhouettes in between of de cloud's chaos. The colorful lighting of power was cutting the airs, exploding when colliding, emitting bangs dozen times stronger than the most lethal thunder stroke.

Yohane, the Fallen Angel, stroked out with her best hit, a dark energy sphere with sparkly yellow thunders, over the other creature. The demon looked like a venomous shadow, got away the main shot, being injured by the thunders. That wasn't enough. Yohane knew she was in an awful situation when saw the evil creature coming in her direction with all efforts.

She was going to be hit and killed. Covered her face as a last survival reflex and got ready to the worst. She was already out of energy. It was a matter of how many hits would it take to be destroyed. However, the attack didn’t come, at least not directly.

A white light shined bright, overcoming her coverage and her closed eyes. The monster grunted in pain. Yohane felt yourself falling, without strength to sustain her flight. The savior light decreased while she was falling, but then came towards her. Two gently arms held her body, slowing down the falling by magic:

“Fallen Angel, Yohane. ” Said the kindness voice of the person covered by light. Yohane couldn’t see. “Please, recover yourself and open your eyes.”

Yohane was placed sated on the ground. She regretted when the gentle arms left her, taking away the warmth and comfort she had never experienced. The brightness was fading while the witch was recovering her ability to see.

Before she was an enthusiastic smile mage. Her clothes were a mixing of white, light blue and gray. There were some ornamental feathers in her back. Her hair was a peculiar grayish brown and the eyes were blue like the purest ocean water under the Sun in a peaceful summer.

The Fallen Angel had no reaction to that unbelievable vision. The white mage knelt down to look at her eyes closely. The smile seemed to have an infinite capacity to expand in her rounded face of that woman:

“Fallen Angel, is a joy to see that you’re well. ” That’s what she said. Again her voice echoed into the Yohane’s thoughts before she could speak:

“How are you, white mage, and why you seemed to know the profane name of Yohane?” She asked. The kindness was in every trace of that expression Yohane couldn’t ignore.

“I’m a mage coming from the peaks of the South. Watanabe You, from the magical guard of Uchiura. ” Said the woman, and continued. “I know your beautiful name, Fallen Angel, Yohane, because, even if you don’t know me until now, I was looking for you for all my life without rest. In the hottest days and coldest nights, my only goal has come to your presence. ”

Yohane shivered when she heard that words. The honesty was appearing in the Watanabe mage’s gaze. To be sure of the importance she have to that stranger causes her an unfamiliar commotion, overall she felt in her malefic dark rituals:

“Why did you search me, Watanabe mage? Why, of so many creatures in this world of vastness, you sought me in such long journey from the South to this gloomy plateau? ” Yohane wanted to know.

The You mage opened a new smile. Warmer, maybe touched by fear and some grudge:

“Because I have love for you, Fallen Angel. The most important desire I have in my entire life is to serve you, giving to you my body and my soul in exchange for the gift to live and die by your side. ”


End file.
